Drath Legion
The Drath Legion is a civilization that was nearly wiped out by Altarians during the battle for their homeworld. It is interesting to note that as the original inhabitants they consider themselves the true Altarians. The Drath are the personification of a passive-aggressive civilization. If you anger them, you'll never know it until one day, your vehicle explodes when you open the door. When it comes to subterfuge no one can touch the Drath. There are those who say that the galaxy has long since been conquered by the Drath, we just don't know it yet; if the Drengin Empire and the Arceans are at war, there's a decent chance it's because the Drath manipulated events to make it that way. The Drath live in the shadows, pulling the strings on the weak and powerful alike in designs that are subtle beyond imagination. Their subtlety in mind combined with seemingly infinite patience makes them a force to be reckoned with. To have the Drath as an enemy doesn't mean war with the Drath; it means war with some other race with the Drath having no direct connection to the conflict. In one of the few instances where Drath handiwork has been proven, the Drath paid the mercenary Korx to wreak havoc on the Altarian Republic. The Drath were caught by the meddling humans in the act of moving the pieces from afar. Some argue that the Drath were sloppy in that particular instance because it was an issue of passion; you see, the Drath's home world was once Altaria, which long ago was home to two sentient species; over time, the Altarians became dominant and the Drath were forced into hiding. An individual Drath is strong, intelligent and ruthless, but the Drath simply lacked the numbers and had to give way to the growing biomass of the Altarians. Through centuries of living in the shadows, the Drath honed their skills of espionage, destabilization and manipulation. Then one day, the Drath somehow—in a way that remains a mystery—managed to escape Altaria and go to the planet now called Drath (here we should point out the obvious: before coming to live on Drath, these beings considered themselves the true natives of Altaria, Altarians). As the civilizations expand into the galaxy, the Drath have made the most of their skills. They pull the levers and strings. They push the buttons. Meanwhile, the rest of the galaxy dances a dance that is often not of their own device. Race Info *Official Name: Drath Legion *Alignment: Good (75) *Short name: Drath *Leader: Embryes Draken *Homeworld: Dratha - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed) * Adjacent Habitable Planet: Drathis IV - Class 4 (13 or 16 when fully terraformed in TA) *Homestar: Drathis Starting Technologies *Galactic Warfare *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Xeno Industrial Theory *Ion Drive *Stellar Cartography Racial bonuses Dread Lords * Economics: +10 *Defense Bonus: +50 (inherent bonus) *Military production: +25 (inherent bonus) *Morale: +10 *Diplomacy: +25 (inherent bonus) *Espionage: +50 (inherent bonus) * Trade Routes: +1 * Loyalty: +10 *Logistics: +6 (inherent bonus, not removable) * Left over points for customization: 3 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on top of the standard 10 points. You can remove all other bonuses to yield the standard total of 10 point available for customization. The inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, the bonuses stack. Dark Avatar * Morale: +20 * Diplomacy: +30 *Logistics: +8 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Manipulator Twilight of the Arnor *Population Growth: -20 *Diplomacy: +30 *Soldiering: +50 *Trade Routes: +1 *Logistics: +8 *Inherent ability point equivalency: 13 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Manipulator Note that, in Twilight of the Arnor, the Drath get a penalty to their population growth. External links * IGN's article on the Drath Legion Category: Major races